Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting design method for a transition support, and in particular, to a method for designing supporting parameters of a transition support for a mixed mining face of filling and fully-mechanized mining.
Description of Related Art
Mixed mining of filling and fully-mechanized mining refers to a coal mining system and a coal mining process in which fully-mechanized filling mining equipment and conventional fully-mechanized mining equipment are both arranged on a same working face and coordinate with each other and operate together to complete coal mining and filling operations. A mixed mining working face of filling and fully-mechanized mining is mainly composed of a filling section, a transition section, and a fully-mechanized mining section. Crucial devices such as a filling mining hydraulic support and a rear multi-hole bottom-unloading type conveyor are disposed on a filling section working face. On the working face, solid materials such as gangue and fly ash are used as fillers to fill a mined-out area in the rear, to achieve the purpose of processing solid wastes. On a working face of the fully-mechanized mining section, a conventional fully-mechanized mining method is used for coal mining. On the working face, a conventional mining hydraulic support is disposed, and a roof of a mining field caves naturally. The transition section is located between the filling section and the fully-mechanized mining section. The transition section is an area characteristic of a mixed working face. The characteristics of fracture development and mine pressure appearance of overlying rock in the area are clearly different from those in a filling section and a caving section. Currently, there is still no accurate method for designing supporting parameters of a transition support for the mixed mining working face of filling and fully-mechanized mining. A filling rate is a key factor that affects a caving height of the transition section and a stress influence range of the transition section, and research on the impact of the filling rate on the caving height and the stress influence range of the transition section enables accurate prediction of the caving height and the stress influence range of the transition section, and thus calculation of the supporting parameters such as supporting strength and number of the transition supports. This is of great significance for safe supporting of the transition support for mixed mining of filling and fully-mechanized mining.